


open up my arms and fall

by moo_lan



Series: kAnoShiN [11]
Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moo_lan/pseuds/moo_lan
Summary: Kano's been sending Shintaro love letters. It's all a joke, of course.
Relationships: Kano Shuuya/Kisaragi Shintaro
Series: kAnoShiN [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676746
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	open up my arms and fall

**Author's Note:**

> started writing this for the fourteenth but as you can see i am a loser and i am posting this on 16th, unfinished. haha yeah i know
> 
> there will be either two chapters or i will be editing this one chapter to add to it the second half. happy valentine's day. kanoshin best ship.

The blank document is accusingly glaring up at Kano and he can’t help but mutely agree with it.

He’s definitely starting to go overboard with it.

On the other side of the schoolyard, Shintaro is fiercely blushing while trying to stuff about a dozen love letters in his backpack. A couple of them flutter to the ground and Ayano’s already there to snatch it, stuffing it down her blouse when Shintaro tries to reach for it.

“Hehe,” she grins, Shintaro turning redder and redder with each passing moment.

“Don’t,” he tries, but resistance is futile. Ayano is already tearing up the envelope.

(Kano notices the way Ayano now keeps the letter in Shintaro’s reach, lets him take it back if he really does want to, but decides to ignore it — it’s funnier this way, with Ayano stealing Shintaro’s love letters and getting away with it.)

“Oh~” is all Ayano says, and Kano dimly wonders which one of his love letters he’s reading. Is it the one in which he’s comparing Shintaro’s smile to the sun? Or the one in which he’s comparing his eyes with the inky depth of the night sky?

Biting his lips, Kano tries to keep his laughter in — failing miserably, he shakes slightly as he sniggers. A couple of classmates eye him warily but unsurprised.

_ This is too funny, the idiot actually thinks there’s someone out there in love with him. _ Kano’s frame keeps shaking as he watches Shintaro pull the letter from Ayano’s hands and gingerly fold it and put it in his backpack.

Really, it’s ridiculous how much of a slob this guy is and he still handles the letters so carefully. (Maybe it does make some hidden part of him happy, but Kano stopped listening to it a long time ago so. Yeah. No matter.)

From across the yard, Shintaro turns towards him — just for a moment, but it’s enough for him to catch Kano fucking  _ smiling at him. _ Smiling at him! Smiling. 

He kind of. Maybe. Feels like crying.

And then Shintaro gives a small, tentative, smile, does a little wave — and then looks away just as Kano kind of. Implodes. Woah. 

What the fuck.

The bell rings and Kano may or may not be stuck to the spot, frozen as people pass him to get back inside. Some give him wary looks before they realize it’s like. It’s him who’s behaving this weirdly so it actually isn’t weird because Kano is above notions such as ‘weird’ or ‘cool’. Because he’s cool by default, thank you very much.

Behind him, someone sighs, and he recognises the brand of disappointment as Seto’s, because instead of being punched (Kido) or tugged at (Mary), he’s being gently guided towards the school entrance.

His mind is still a muddy limbo of  _ what the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck, _ when the bell is ringing again and he’s standing up from his desk — when did he even get here,  _ how  _ did he even get here — and walking out the class, stopping in front of his locker. Staring blankly. The locker stares back — disapprovingly, imagines Kano.

“Um,” says someone (Shintaro!! Oh god.) behind him and a tiny bit of Kano’s soul (probably one of the last few brain cells that has survived his eating glitter phase) wails, throws itself dramatically onto a fainting couch and starts crying there. He really did just stop in front of the wrong locker out of muscle memory, didn’t he. “Sorry?”

_ Why are you apologizing, _ seethes Kano’s mind and he might have snapped at him if he wasn’t so damn close to crying of embarrassment. Why is he this distracted, why. What the fuck. Why.

But because he is living proof that people can live with a severe deficit of any kind of neurons whatsoever, Kano is breaking out of the loop his mind’s stuck in by saying, “Oh? But maybe I was waiting for you.”

(Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!? Holy fuck.)

For a moment they just stare at each other: Shintaro slightly blushing and Kano smiling smugly as his last remaining braincell’s screaming echoes in his ears — still dramatically lounged on the fainting couch, but now slightly more hysterical.

“Oh.” Oh, and he’s blushing again — the guy has the resistance to flirting of like. A loser. Which he totally is. He’s opening his mouth, closing it, opening again. Maybe he wants to say something smart and awesome in response, but Kano knows that’s impossible because Shintaro is an absolute idiot with the emotional intelligence of a physically impaired starfish.

Widening his grin, Kano leans back against the locker, mustering all his smugness. Shintaro’s staring at him so intensely he’s starting to get slightly intimidated, but Kano’s just going to keep ignoring that. No use in dwelling on it.

“Hear you’ve got a secret admirer,” he grins because he is a fucking idiot and can’t help himself.

“I.” Shintaro looks confused for a second. Looks at Kano, eyes wide as if he’s trying to convey something meaningful and painfully obvious.

(Kano’s tempted to say that it’s futile, given that Shintaro is an idiot so anything that Shintaro noticed Kano probably knows already — it’s tempting but he won’t say it because he does, in fact, know that Shintaro is actually quite smart. OK, really smart. Maybe.)

“I do?” murmurs Shintaro and Kano smirks at how it comes out as a question. 

“Oh?” He’s leaning forward, teasing. Well-aware that he is getting dangerously close to being found out, but did he ever have any self-control? The answer is definitely no, which is why Kano is now teasing someone about getting love letters which may or may not have been from him.

How fun.

A grin. “Oh~ Shintaro’s got a boyfriend~” (Yes, he totally did pester Ayano into giving him that one particular piece of information. Said piece of information being Shintaro’s sexuality — which Kano thought was pretty obvious but. Anyway.)

Shintaro’s still staring at him in that weird and meaningful way. Probably waiting for Kano to catch on to whatever he needed to catch on to. Which is decidedly not fun.

“Yeah.” He’s bored of teasing the guy. “Seeya.” Which is such an awesomely cool way to depart from the scene, just. Turning around with a ‘seeya’. Much cooler than the way Shintaro is  _ still staring at him _ anyway _. _ What is up with that?

It’s about half an hour later, sitting on the rooftop with his notebook open in front of him, that it hits him.

Really hits him. (Okay, maybe not  _ really _ hits him because he still has no idea why Shintaro keeps  _ staring  _ at him.)

That he’s been writing Shintaro love letters for about a month now. For no particular reason besides teasing the guy. But now Valentine’s day is drawing ever-so-closer, which means that Shintaro may — small chance but still — get other love letters.

So Kano needs to stand out.

Needs to do something special. To remain as his top admirer, of course. No use in spending so much paper to send the guy letters if he’s just gonna get a boyfriend in the end.

By the time the bell rings, Kano’s grinning, wide and scheming. So fun, this is gonna be so fun.


End file.
